Ten Things That I Love About You
by green-mermaid
Summary: [ONESHOTS] Remus woke up in the morning and found something under his pillow... a unique way Sirius confess his love to Remus. RLSB slash don't read if you don't like, okay?


**Disclaimer:** I am not the beautiful lady like J.K. Rowling whose imagination is out of my reach... (sob) (sob) Besides, she lives in the beautiful London, and me lives in Jakarta, Indonesia...

**Warning:** Hey... if you don't like slash of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the door is on the top right side. Click that cross sign and see you later on other story :D

This is my first time writing slash in oneshot and the idea came up from nowhere in this morning when I was about to take a bath (yeah... it's strange to get the idea in the bathroom, I suppose?). So, please bear with me, okay?

**Pairing:** Sirius Black x Remus Lupin (they're so cute! XP)

**Summary**: Remus woke up in the morning and found something under his pillow...

* * *

**Ten Things That I Love About You**

**By green-mermaid

* * *

**

The sunray tried its best to enter the boy dormitory room through the curtain's little holes. It was its seventh year to shine through the white silky fabric since James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew entered the magical school of Hogwarts. The shine that through the curtain made an amber eyes boy stuttered his eyes opened, yawning.

Remus Lupin, the amber eyes boy who had a pale skin, looked around the whole room only to find out that most of the other boys still on their own bed, dreaming. Remus sighed and slipped his hand below his pillow again, wondering if he could get some beauty sleep for another 5 minutes.

It was when he found something unusual under his pillow. He was very sure that he wasn't a type that would place something under his pillow before he went to sleep. He tilted his head and removed his pillow from the head side of the bed and found a white note. He read the note and looked at his best friend, Sirius Black, who still sleeping on the bed on his right. He watched the peacefully sleeping boy intensely before went back to the note, continuing his reading. After a brief moment of silence, he blushed and smiled to himself. But after another second, his smile faded from his face and he quickly re-read the note with frown. '_Is there someone who playing a trick to me?_'

"Moony?"

Remus gasped and turned to his left side where another best friend of him, James Potter, who eternally lived with his messy hair, yawning. Remus quickly hid the note back below his pillow before smiled to the newly wake up lad.

"Having a morning sickness, Prongs?" Remus removed his feet from his comfortable bed to the cold marble of Hogwarts.

"A bit. I wonder how Evans looks today," James grinned.

Remus sent him an awkward smile. "I'm sure Padfoot will feed his Extremely Starving puff with your head if he wakes up now,"

"I am going to feed it, yes. Thank you for the brilliant idea, Moony,"

Both of them looked to the black haired lad who was gawking to James. Remus was sure that he was blushing when seeing Sirius ran a hand into his messy yet silky black hair.

"Have you ever stopped thinking about her for a second, Prongs? I'm tired already hearing you saying the same sentence _every morning_," Sirius glared at his mates before took a yawn again.

"I didn't think about her for five seconds just now,"

Sirius and Remus exchanged that's-him-smile to each other. Sirius rolled his eyes lazily and scratched his head which wasn't itchy at all.

"I will take a bath, see you later in the common room," Remus stood up and went outside the room.

Sirius Black and James Potter looked to each other, changing looks to one another. Sirius shrugged and James looked to the bathroom which sounded a click.

* * *

James tugged Sirius' sleeve. He looked to his right side where Remus sat beside him before murmured to his black mate who sat to his left. "Do you feel something weird with Moony today? He wasn't his usual self,"

Sirius scribbled something on his parchment, written "Werewolves Syndrome? Just pay attention to the professor Gonagall before she cut another points from our dorm,"

James groaned and raised his eyebrow, seeing the message. "Hey, both of you are very weird today. Moony acted very odd. He usually spontaneously sat beside you and today he doesn't sit beside you. And by the way, you don't have any rights to make me pay attention to the class when you _always_ make another plan for pranks in _every subject, _Pads."

"We are going to have NEWT and just what are you trying to say, Prongs?" Sirius hissed calmly.

"NEWT! Did you two bangs you head into something together or what! Your brain doesn't have any word of NEWT at all!" James hissed back, looking Sirius in abhorrence and incredulity.

"Potter, I believe that you could explain me what is Humanoid Transfiguration since you're having a great time of talking with Mr. Black?" Prof. Gonagall eyed James.

James hit his forehead with his palm. Sirius was having a good time looking James' murmured 'ah-err-ehm' with himself. He saw Lily Evans in front of him shook her red head, sighing and believed that he heard her saying to Martha Weasley, "Stupid Potter, another points! How could he do that to our dorm?"

Martha, a cousin of Molly Weasley and also her best friend, smiled weakly to her. Sirius snorted. '_No wonder Lily Evans had a hundred reasons to turn him down and yet he still believing that Evans will someday love him head to heels.' _

Sirius looked to his right where he felt someone watching him. He met two orbs of amber eyes which eyed him intensely before turning back to book on the long table. Sirius frowned. He put his palm on his own chin and scribbled something on his own parchment.

* * *

"Are you two having a fight?" James looked up to his best friends from his plate. He was changing his look from Remus to Sirius and vice versa.

Sirius and Remus looked up and met James' investigating eyes. Sirius and Remus exchanged their look and went back to James again. "No, why?" Sirius answered him.

"You. Are. Hiding. Something. From. Me," James gave them a look I-know-something-that-you're-hiding.

"Really, Prongs. We are not hiding something from you," Remus smiled.

"Definitely?" James raised his eyebrow.

"Okay... why do you ask this silly question?" Sirius combed his black hair with his own hand.

"You're not calling Moony with 'Moony' but with his own name, 'Remus' all day long. Moony didn't glance at you as frequently as he used to. You two sat as far as you can all day long. Moony leave you alone to DADA class while usually he would wait you maybe until the world ended. And many other things aren't in your usual activity, you know that?"

"Thank you for your care, but we don't have any grudge as you predict. Beside, his name is Remus, right? What's wrong if I called him Remus? Has Trelawney virus got into you?" Sirius put down his fork and grabbed a pumpkin juice.

James gawked at Sirius and then Remus who gave him a shrugged before back to his meal. James soon sighed and shook his head. He looked across the table. Not to far away from them, Lily Evans a mud-blood who was the most brilliant girl in the Hogwarts, ate her meal and chatted happily with her best friends.

"Affection," James instinctively grunted.

Sirius spurted his pumpkin juice to Peter who sat across him while Remus suddenly choked himself with French fries. Peter raised his eyebrow at Sirius and looking his cloak in disgust.

"Yuck! What are you doing, Pads! And what the hell are you choking, Moony?" James raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, Wormy. But the house elves will clean it, I'm sure about it. And Prongs, that's my line. What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. I just saw at Lily Evans and adored her much when you two suddenly,..."

Remus stood up suddenly and smiled. "I will go to the library, have Potion homework to do," Remus threw a slight glance to Sirius who saw him deeply before went outside the Great Hall, blushing.

Sirius sighed and ignored James about his blabbering how he hated Professor Slughorn to make him did that essay. Sirius then stood up and followed Remus, "See you later at usual place in common room,"

James' eyes widened. "What! You... you..." He spluttered and turned his head to Peter who ate his steak ribs in muffle without even paying attention to his best friends. Peter looked up to James and shrugged and went back to his meal. James sighed disbelievingly and played with his spoon.

* * *

"Moony, wait!"

Remus looked back to the voice which called him and met two orbs of black pearl eyes. "What has got into you? You're panting too much," Remus slid his handkerchief and wiped Sirius' face from sweat.

"Thank you. The... the thing...is...," Sirius looked up and met Remus' eyes only five inches from him. He never continued his sentence instead he wrapped Remus' palm which on his cheek with his own hand.

Remus could feel Sirius' warm hand brushed with his own skin. And another thing he could feel was his blood increased quickly to his brain and maybe that's why his heart thumping so hard. He backed up and released his hand from Sirius' hand.

Remus could see a disappointment on Sirius' face but preferred not to look at it or else his heart would be hurt. '_Yeah, like I'm not hurt already every time he flirts with girls...' _

"What?"

"What do you mean by '_what_'? What am I doing here or what I'm intending to say or other _what_s?"

"Pads, I'm not joking right now," Remus sighed and stopped his sentence.

Silence filled the long corridor of armors. Sirius walked side to side with Remus silently. He really enjoyed the two of them walking in silence, just two of them; without James or Peter. He stopped his steps when Remus showed him a note he found this morning.

"The sender of this note is written with your name. And it really looks like your handwriting. I was wondering if you're really the sender of this note."

Sirius looked at the note and unfolded the paper.

_To: My Dearest Moony  
__From: Padfoot  
__Subject: Ten Things That I Love About You_

_**1. Your patience towards what I have done. **You never complains or tells me what I should do or shouldn't do (well... beside to leave by your side since you want to concentrate on your study when I don't do anything at all, just sitting across you). Whenever I do pranks and you shall take care for the rest of my pranks (saying sorry, and so forth) you just shake your head and sighed. _

_**2. Your courtesy though it sometimes makes you looked like a fragile thing. **I really afraid to touch you, scared if you will break into pieces if I stroke your hair like I usually do to Prongs (though he always complains to me when I do so especially when I do it in front of that Evans...). _

_**3. Your face when you bit your lips if you're nervous. **You may be not notice it, but you always bit you lip when you get nervous. And I always wondering what struck into you so that you bit your lips more often._

_**4. Your blushing face when I make a contact with you. **Do you know that your blushing face is really cute and beautiful? I never ever wanted to break either eye-contact or body-contact. But somehow, you always look away and release the contact though I love to lay my head on your shoulder and you never complain besides if you're studying (now, I really hate every book that you read)._

**_5. Your face when you tripped on stairs whenever I lost my attention on you._** _The way you rub your nose is really cute and made me want to kiss your nose if it could make your bruises away from you nose. You should be more careful with your step, my dearest._

_**6. Your sincere smile which never left your face. **I know you have five types of smile: you sad smile, your happy smile, your tired smile, your smile when you don't want to answer something, and your smile that I really wished that it is for me (this is including smiles you gave to me when you make me happily make assignments)._

_**7. Your serious expression when you read a book. **Have you ever noticed that every time you read a book, I always look to you? And have you noticed that you always place your feather-pen near your lips when you study? You seem to absorb into that book and never notice me. That's why I always teasing you whenever you're reading a book or studying, to get your attention and to tail you to library and disturb you in there. And I really wanted to be your feather-pen so I could always kiss you!_

_**8. Your gorgeous amber eyes and you hair that glimmering in moonlight. **Maybe you not know that I always looking you sitting on the windowsill, watching at the moonlight alone at midnight before full moon. I really wanted to hug you at that time but... (look at number 2). _

**_9. Your graceful movement and wonderful appearance when you turned into werewolf._** _I really love your werewolf appearance that I wanted so badly to eat you to make you become one with me if there's neither Prongs nor Wormy with us in the Whooping Willow. _

_**10. The most reasons I love you is because simply you are what you are. **Maybe it sounds corny but it really feels like that! I love everything in you and this is the main reasons of all the nine reasons above. I love you the most, Remus Lupin._

Sirius looked up and met the amber eyes. "Yes,... this is my handwriting and I'm the writer of this letter. Having a surprise in the morning, Moony?" Sirius grinned only to meet the cold expression of Remus. He stopped his grin and about to touch Remus.

"Moony? Rem... are you alright?"

Remus slapped his hand. "Do you think this is funny, Pads? I tell you something. I try hard not to care you if you're flirting with other girls. I try hard not to care if you're playing with other girls. I don't care if I shall take care for the rest of your pranks. But I don't like the way you make my heart flutter and after a few second you break my heart into pieces,"

Remus turned around and walked faster. Sirius' jaw opened and he quickly pursued the golden hair boy. "Moony, what are you saying?" Sirius was sure Remus' eyes glittering with tears that would burst in any second.

"You're doing your prank on me, aren't you, Pads? How do you feel if someone you love made you hope as high as the sky as he said he loves you and suddenly he just grinned and you found out he's just joking with what he said!" Remus turned his head, furious. He spoke without even took a breath.

Sirius stunned. He sighed and grabbed Remus' hand. His expression was stiffed. "Follow me,"

"What if I don't want? Pads, let go!" Remus revolted Sirius' hand as hard as he could but it no use since Sirius was much stronger than him. He should to walk faster to pursue his best friend who was now walking in front of him, _dragging _him to somewhere he didn't know.

Sirius turned to dark gang and saying a password to a photo on the wall, "Devious Snake,"

The photo sighed and frowned at Sirius Black and muttered something about his displease because Sirius woke him up, "Another Black family, I suppose?"

After that the photo swung opened and showed a tunnel that connected to a dark room. Remus saw the tunnel and looked at Sirius at once. Before he could ask any other question, Sirius continued dragging him.

"Come on! This way," He climbed the tunnel and led the way to Remus. Remus was about to question him when he looked back and put his serious expression to Remus. "Just follow me, okay?"

Remus sighed and nodded. After reaching to a dark and gloomy room, Sirius said "_Lumos" _out loud and put the fire on the fire place next to him, making the room lightened by red and orange color. Remus could see photos that hang up on the wall surrounding. Almost all of them were away but he could see an old and skinny lady that snoring quite loud. The room was one fourth than the Great Hall and was a cubical room.

"Welcome to Black's secret chamber. I don't even think I will need this chamber when my dad told me since I hate being a Black. Don't bother my great grand grandmother. She's deaf and she is also a Gryfindor. I quite like her if she doesn't snoring too loud. So, in here we can talk freely," Sirius sat on a comfy sofa near the fire place and looked at Remus who still examining the chamber.

"Moony? Earth to Moony?" Sirius called him again.

"Hmm?" Remus switched his eyes to the black bang lad. Sirius patted an empty space on the comfy sofa, asking for his companion to sit next to him. Remus looked to Sirius and to the couch and then to Sirius again.

"I... better go," Remus turned around, readied to go.

"If you think I'm just playing and joking around with you, you're completely wrong," Sirius looked at the fire blazing on the fire place.

Remus stopped his pace and watched Sirius, waiting for him to continue his sentence.

Sirius' eyes met the amber eyes of Remus, console. "Moony, six years I've been suffering about my true feelings towards you. I tried to convince myself that I don't love you since it could trouble both of us; our friendship, you know, and flirting with every girl in Hogwarts. But, no girl could comfort me the way you always do to me. I don't know... just sitting across you and watching you made my heart skipped a beat every second and..."

Remus didn't say anything. He just watched the boy in front of him finding the most appropriate word to say at that time.

"Now I'm sounding like a lovesick girl..." Sirius scratched his hair harshly and made it messy. Remus really wanted to chuckle every time he did this but he tried hard not to do that. Remus knew Sirius would always do that if he losing word.

"I'm not joking around with you. How could I even joking around about something like this after six years and especially to you, Moony?"

Remus went towards the couch and sat beside Sirius silently. He watched the fire silently and laid his back comfortably on the sofa. Sirius was watching him, waiting for Remus' respond.

"What you havewrittenareright. I have a special smile for you. And I'm afraid that you would hear my heart thumping so fast ifIbreak the contact," Remus looked to Sirius and gawked, "What?"

"Can I kiss you?" Sirius grinned.

Remus put a fake pout on his face, "You haven't even say the password with your own lips, Pads,"

Sirius tilted his head, smiling. He cupped Remus' chin with his palm and gradually cut down their closeness by leaning on Remus. Sirius could feel Remus sweet scent breath and trailed his hand to Remus' nape, bringing him closer. Remus closed his eyes slowly and feeling his heart thumping very hard. His throat seemed hard to send pulses and air from his lung.

"I love you, Remus Lupin, very much," Sirius pressed Remus' lips with his own, entering Remus' mouth and trailed every corner. Remus let Sirius' tongue traced his mouth before replied his tongue with his own tongue.

Sirius broke the tongue contact, lacking of oxygen. He could see that Remus also need the air badly but the pale boy smiled happily to him. Sirius could feel blood raced to his brain and made him blushing. He was blushing even more when Remus placed his head on Sirius' shoulder silently, snuggling to Sirius' neck.

"I love you too, Sirius Black, since the time you greeted me in the compartment in our first year,"

Sirius sighed and smiled to Remus. He stroked the golden head affectionately, smelling Remus' sweet scent hair.

"You know what? I have two other things I love about you," Sirius smiled.

"And what is that?" Remus closed his eyes, feeling comfortable in Sirius' arm.

Sirius whispered, "I love you when you snuggle into me like this and I love the kiss you gave me. You are really a good kisser and I am wondering whether you also good on bed?" and made the other boy blushed and smiled sincerely to Sirius.

"Let's see how we shall do it?"

* * *

**Author's Blabbering: **Nope! The fun quit there... lol... having such a happiness teasing you all. Anyway... I love the way Sirius confess his love (by placing notes in Remus' bed). I may be write sequel for this story, except it is from Remus to Sirius. It will be happened if I have time and if you click on the purple button down there... :p see you later on next story... fiuhh... 


End file.
